Not Cute
by 00Boo
Summary: It's at times like this that Morgan really, really wishes there was something to crawl under. pre-Morgan/Reid. OOCness. Part 2 added!
1. Part 1

Title: Certainly Not Cute  
Author: BooHyuu  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing(s): Morgan/Reid (pre-slash)  
Rating: PG-13 (swearing)  
Summary: It's at times like this that Morgan really, _really _wishes there was something to crawl under.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

Notes: Something really short I did because I was bored. It's half-assed, I tell ya, so some OOCness is probably in order. I ran it through spell check, but that's about it. I'm too tired to check anything else. Bleh. 

~

It's at times like this that Morgan really, _really _wishes there was something to crawl under.

How could he have known that Reid would be this afraid of a Ferris Wheel? He's just fine in a jet, so that should mean that he's most certainly not afraid of heights. Except, he's most certainly on the Ferris Wheel, and he's most certainly afraid, so that idea goes down the drain.

Some kind of pillow to scream into -or punch- would be nice, too.

There was a carnival in town, and Garcia had been _the perfect angel she was and asked them politely and innocently to go with her_ - except with threats of baby pictures and cowboy hats, which he _could not _refuse. Kevin was apparently visiting family somewhere else in the world, and she really wanted to spend a day with her 'Chocolate God' and 'Junior G-Man' . The idea sounded a lot better then his original plans of 'sit around all day and do nothing', so he accepted.

Apparently, Reid had never been to a carnival. The second he voiced his thoughts, Garcia went completely insane and vowed to take him to see every single attraction. And Morgan did not think that Reid playing some suction-cup fishing game was cute. Reid winning a little stuffed elephant and beaming like a child was really quite immature. And not cute. At all.

_Seriously_.

Eventually, Garcia had pulled him onto the Ferris Wheel, Reid watching from the ground. She waved enthusiastically at him when they reached the top, and then her attention turned back to Morgan, cooing and rambling about how adorable Reid looked with that little elephant. Morgan couldn't help but agree, and he swore that when he did something flashed in Garcia's eyes.

When they were back on solid ground, Garcia told Reid that he absolutely _had_ to ride the Ferris Wheel at least once, and it took some persuasion, but he finally agreed, spouting off facts about carnival rides and then ending abruptly and telling Garcia that he would only ride if she went with him. Instead of agreeing and dragging him onto it as fast as her legs could carry her, she waved him off, telling him that she had to use the washroom and mumbling something about too much cotton candy before she hurried away. He could have sworn that the bathrooms were in the other direction.

So, there he was, sitting next to a very tense Reid who refused to look at anything but the elephant he was holding, when a sudden gust of wind jerked them forward. Reid gave a surprised cry and grabbed onto the closest thing he could find -which happened to be Morgan's arm.

They sat like that for a while before Morgan realized that Reid was _not letting go_. If anything, his grip was getting tighter. So he tried to comfort his adora-_ friend, his plain, nothing special, friend. _

"Hey, Baby Boy, it's alright...", his voice was tender, but trailed off with a nervous chuckle.

Reid seemed to wake up, jolting awkwardly and pushing himself away before Morgan knew what was happening. Reid just stared at him, a rosy flush spreading across his cheeks.

"..._What_?", Reid's voice cracked as it reached an unnatural pitch. 

What did he mean? Morgan was just seeing if he was okay and-

Oh. 

_Shit._

_  
_


	2. Part 2

Note: Everyone...all I can say is _wow. _When I posted this, I expected, at the very most, 5 comments. I woke up to my inbox filled with 24+ alerts, favorites, comments, etc., which is a new record for me. I'll admit, I never intended to write a second part to this, but since I have so much positive feedback, and people seem to_ want me to_, I'll give it a try. Thank you all again.

00000

Going back to work is _agony. Pure torture._

He'd just barely dodged the bullet at the carnival, the Ferris Wheel had conveniently stopped at the right moment, it was getting dark, and he'd pretty much bolted out of his seat and waved both of them goodbye with a mumbled 'thanks' to Garcia which sounded more like, "...thnshh.". Trying to stay cool on the way to his car was almost impossible, and the second the door clicked shut, he shook his head and blankly said, "Fuck."

After laying on the couch and staring at the television for two hours (and not really knowing what he was watching, only that people were talking and it was colorful), he hauled himself up and downed two Advil for some extra assistance in sleeping, which he knew was pretty much a lost cause anyway. Laying in bed, his mind consisted of swear words that he didn't even know existed, and Reid's confused (and, was it just Morgan's brain frying, or had he looked _hopeful_?) face.

Emily's first comment when he stepped foot in the building was that he looked terrible, and he just grunted. Angrily. She shut up immediately. He'd feel guilty later.

At the exact moment that Reid walks in the door, looking completely normal and content as usual, Morgan really wishes he were invisible, because his mind goes into overdrive and all he can hear is a mantra of the word 'cute' repeating in his head. When did he become such a_ sap_? Then again, he wonders if he really is to blame. He remembers all of the times that Garcia would ramble about Reid's outfit, or his hair, or his general _Reid-ness_, and squeal like a little girl. He's pretty sure she'd be squealing now.

Reid's wearing that damn purple scarf again, which Morgan just so happens to love with a passion. He leans over his desk to write something down, the purple tassels pooling in front of him until he gets fed up and throws one over his shoulder so it's fully wrapped around his neck, and Morgan just about_ dies_. How in the hell had he been _unaware_ of_ this feeling _for so long?

Garcia is a welcome distraction, parading over to Morgan with a purpose. Except, Morgan is finding is very difficult to tear his eyes away. Garcia turns her head, following his line of vision until she sees Reid, who's hair is dangling around his face _perfectly_, and she coos softly in the back of her throat just like Morgan guessed she would. What surprises Morgan the _most _is that she takes quick looks at both of them, nods seemingly to herself, and walks away without saying a word.

The rest of the day passes at a speed similar to that of a turtle. Garcia keeps staring at him, looking to Reid, and then going back to her work, and it's really starting to freak Morgan out. She, for one, actually did talk to him, though. Reid, on the other hand, hasn't said a word to him. Morgan's seen him chattering away at JJ, but the second they make eye contact, Reid excuses himself and walks away.

So he spends his entire day mentally beating himself up. He drags a hand down his face, staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. If he had just kept his damn mouth shut, none of this would be happening. He's always hated this saying, but there's literally enough tension to cut with a knife, and he doesn't know how much longer he can take it. He'd never admit it, but his morning chats with Reid are always a big highlight of his day. Of course, the second anyone seems to notice that he's actually _listening_ to Reid, he pretends to be annoyed and walks away. And now, just because of his damn..._affections, _Reid will probably never speak to him again, leave the BAU, and go back to Las Vegas and become some kind of super-genius hermit. Shit, things keep getting_ worse_.

Wait. Hold it. He's had _affections_ before. He's been with dozens of "Halloween Hunnys" and little flings at bars that crowd to him the second he walks in, but this is _completely_ different. This was most definitely not random. It's like it's been building for _years,_ bit by bit. This is all starting to sound like those really cheesy diary scenes in old _love_ movies-

_Oh shit._

00000 

Everyone files out at the end of the day, all looking completely worn and relieved that the day is finally _over_. As Morgan packs up everything and gets ready to join them in their mental celebrations, he notices that Reid hasn't left. He's sitting at his desk, and both of them are completely _alone, _which probably isn't good.Reid doesn't even seem to notice, too caught up in his work, and it only takes Morgan a split second to make his decision. Radiating confidence even though he's cowering in fear on the inside, he leans over Reid's desk, bending so their faces are level. Reid doesn't even flinch.

"...Reid?", his voice comes out so much more hoarse then it should, and he mentally curses for the millionth time that day.

Reid _finally _looks up, his eyes big and radiating so much _hope_ that Morgan feels as if someone has stabbed him the chest with a dull knife. His facial expression must have said as much, because Reid makes a _very_ soft whimper and looks down at the floor. Somebody is twisting the knife. He_ never _wants to see Reid make that face again. 

Throwing his tough exterior, dignity, and pride and whatever else Morgan has kept together for his entire life out of the window where it will fall to it's gruesome and terrifying death, Morgan crouches down, placing his hand on Reid's knee. Instead of looking up like Morgan expected him to (then again, nothing has been working out for him today), Reid tries to push himself fully into the back of his chair.

"Reid..."

Nothing.

"Pretty Boy?"

Nothing.

Morgan takes a deep breath.

"C`mon, Baby Boy, look at me." 

He does, and his eyes are even more nervous and hopeful then before, but he looks like he's about to _say _something and- 

"Why do you keep _calling_ me that?"

Oh.

Deciding that his pride is dead enough already, Morgan kicks it into the street to be trampled by a car, and reaches up to tenderly tuck a stray hair behind Reid's ear. He isn't going to make this difficult and complicated, and he's not going to be like some of the women he's dated and go on a giant rant about his _reasons_, he's just going to say it and see what happens.

"Because I love you." 

"..."

"...Oh.", Reid's voice is so high it almost hurts, and his eyes are absolutely _huge_.

Morgan fidgets nervously under Reid's gaze, his palms sweaty and breathing erratic, and Reid isn't even _blinking, _he's just sitting there staring down at Morgan, his eyes gradually getting bigger and Morgan is about to faint and-

Suddenly, Reid's face lights up, and his grin is so wide it looks like his face might break.

"Really?", and his voiceis full of breath and so relieved and downright _happy _that Morgan can only stare dumbly at him and nod.

00000

Already sitting comfortably in her bed, laptop nestled in her lap, Garcia stared, awestruck at what she had just recorded using the office's security cameras. For just a moment, she couldn't think straight, too caught up in a land of _many_ fantasies that she had just thought up. When she saved the file, simply naming it "ASDFGHJKL" because her mind was racing too much to think of something that made sense, she made sure that nobody would _ever _find it.

00000

Back at the office, unknowingly no longer under the watchful gaze of the cameras, Morgan shoots upwards and captures Reid's lips with his own. 


End file.
